


Love the way you glow

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Based on a friends headcanon, M/M, cuteness maybe?, firefly squid aloha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask knew Aloha was hiding something, and what he finds out made him surprised
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Love the way you glow

Mask knew Aloha was hiding something. 

It wasn't hard to figure that out,seeing how much Aloha was being secretive especially so late during the night. The question comes to mind is what the pink party squid was hiding, especially the fact he doesn't let his parties hit at night. The only times he actually saw Aloha at night was during Splatfests, something he deemed odd. 

It couldn't be the fact Aloha is careful at night, due to splatfests, so what was Aloha hiding from everyone. So many things went through Mask’s mind before noticing one thing.

Why did he care so much to know what Aloha’s hiding? It's not that he likes him, right?

No, that was wrong.

Mask never really showed it, but he actually did care about the party squid, even though Aloha could be a little loud at times. So Mask was going to do something he actually never done before.

Figure out what Aloha was hiding.

And he had to be late with his plan!

He noticed the time after hours of gaming, seeing it was close to 11. Cod freaking damnit.

Mask rushed out of his home and to the train station, in hope he could make it in time. Thirty minutes later, he huffed and tried catching his breath as he made it to Aloha’s house. 

Once he was able to catch his breath, Mask knocked on Aloha’s front door, hoping he didn't have to break into the house, just as the door opened. And what he saw surprised him.

“Mask?! What are you doing here!”

Aloha had freckles, and what caught Mask off guard was the fact they were glowing a bit.

“Whaaaat are you hiding, Alooooha?” Mask questioned, Aloha slightly looking away from him. “Nothing at all, Masky~! I mean, there's nothing I'm hiding at all~ heh~” 

Now Mask knew something was up, before grabbing Aloha’s wrist.

“First, drooop the y. And second, why are your freckles glowing?” Well, frick. Aloha didn't even notice they were glowing at all. Wasn't the lights supposed to hide this fact?!

“You must be seeing things Mask~” Aloha shrugged his shoulders, but Mask wasn't buying that at all. With a small tug, Mask successfully pulled Aloha outside grabbing him before he could fall over. That's when he noticed it.

Not only that Aloha’s freckles glowed a bit brighter, but so were his tentacles.

“Wait! I..can explain..” Aloha quickly said, regaining his composure before rubbing the back of his head. “The reason why I'm..glowing is because I'm a firefly inkling.”

Firefly inkling? Mask had heard about them before, and the fact they glow during the night. Hearing this coming from Aloha made a lot of sense now.

It explained why he glowed a bit brighter during splatfests.

Well, it also explained why Aloha was short too.

The soft glow Aloha was emitting was kinda nice too, though Mask didn't want to admit it. He also didn't want to admit the freckles Aloha had also made him cute. Cod he was such a mess with his crush.

Now Mask wonders if Aloha also glows when he sleeps. “Uh, Mask?” Aloha’s voice broke him out of his thoughts before gazing at Aloha. He didn't respond to him, did he.

“I know. It's too strange” Aloha said, Mask shaking his head. “Noooo it's not. It's actually kinda cuuute?” Mask replied. There's no way it was strange, rather, Mask actually liked it. It actually makes him want to pet him and see wha happens.

Aloha flushed slightly, the glow on his face glowed a bit brighter. Cod, could Aloha be more cute? “It's weird though!”

“There's nothing wrooong with you, Alooooha” Mask reassures him, “a-aaaaaand it's not weird either.” That wasn't a lie at all. There wasn't anything wrong being a firefly inkling, but a thought occurred to him.

Maybe Aloha was self conscious about it.

“Thanks Mask” Aloha replied, a small smile appearing on his face, “it's always troublesome having to glow like this.” Mask couldn't help but to let out a snort. “Troublesome? Moooore like calming if you ask me.”

Well at least he made Aloha laugh a bit. 

Mask couldn't help but to flush a bit. Maybe this is why it felt calming just being around Aloha and no one else? Because they didn't have to expect what others think of them?

Not to mention Aloha was willing enough to play video games.

“Hey Mask..if you don't mind, would you like to stay over for some dinner? I know the fact you didn't eat” Aloha offered, which was true. Mask was just gaming during the time he waited, so dinner didn't sound bad at all.

“Oooonly if you can make milk tea again. That was gooood.”

“Of course, Masky~” Aloha replied, letting Mask inside. He had forgotten how Aloha's house looked, and was rather glad it wasn't as messy as his had been. While Aloha was cooking something up, Mask waited in the living room, hopping straight to his phone to watch some squidtube before Aloha said dinner was ready.

Mask couldn't believe dinner was still amazing, not to mention Aloha actually made it. 

Milk tea with tapioca.

“I thought you may like it with tapioca~” Aloha winked, making Mask flush. “Yooou are right” Mask replied, enjoying it. He couldn't believe how much time had passed seeing it was already one in the morning. 

“So much for tomorrow's meeting, huh~?” Aloha couldn't help but to smile, “I say we skip it~”

Mask couldn't help but to agree, as the two sat on the couch, Mask not really paying attention to the movie Aloha put on. Rather, he kept his gaze on Aloha, looking at the soft glow he was edmitting. 

“Yoooou know..” Mask spoke, making Aloha turn away from the movie. “Hmm~?” Aloha hummed, curious on what Mask was going to say. “I-I.. I loooove the way you glow, Aloha.” Mask finally said it, making Aloha flush. “You..do?” He asked, Mask nodding.

“I love everything..aboooout you. I just didn't knooow how to saaay it, especially in front of everyooone” Mask explained, feeling Aloha’s hand on his.

“That's okay Mask! And I love you too”


End file.
